Letzter Versuch
by OneLie
Summary: Scully und Mulder schaffen es mal wieder aus einem normalen Mordfall eine X-Akte zu machen. Ein Geist treibt sein Unwesen.


**Letzter Versuch **  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** : PG (Mystery, Humor?)  
**Inhalt:** Scully und Mulder schaffen es mal wieder aus einem normalen Mordfall eine X-Akte zu machen. Ein Geist treibt sein Unwesen.  
**Disclaimer:** My is the Linksschreibung, sonst g'hört mir gar nix!   
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Tag1

  
„Scully, muss das denn sein?! Das ist nicht nur keine X-Akte, das ist der fadeste Fall, mit dem ich es je zu tun hatte!", Mulder sah sie erzürnt an - „Nun kommen sie schon, wir lösen diesen „faaden" Fall und Skinner hat endlich wieder etwas positives in unseren Akten stehen, er meinte dann könnten wir uns getrost wieder den 5 nächsten X-Akten widmen, ohne das er eingreift!" - „Aber . . ." - „Nichts aber! Wir fahren dort hin und . . ." - „. . .Und spielen wieder das Ehepaar. Könnte es sein das sie an dieser Art von verdeckter Ermittlung Gefallen gefunden haben.", Scully warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu - „Nicht ich, sondern Skinner hat diesen Fall für uns ausgesucht! Ende der Diskussion, was haben sie eigentlich an mir als Ehefrau auszusetzen?!", darauf erwiderte Mulder nun wirklich nichts mehr, er stieg brav ins Auto und überlegte ob es sich noch einmal wagen ließ den Mund aufzumachen dann tat er es mutigst - „Aber diesmal bekomme ich das Bett!", Scully wandte sich ihm zu, sie sah immer noch ziemlich vernichtend drein - „Wenn sie heute Abend kochen!" - „Einverstanden!", meinte er und flüsterte noch „Das werden sie bereuen" - „Waas? Drohen sie mir etwa mit Rattengift!" - „Ich drohe nicht, ich warne!" - „Mit Vogelfutter, was?" - „Ich werde nie verstehen was sie gegen meine Sonnenblumenkerne auszusetzen haben!" - „Doch nur als Hauptnahrungsmittel, verstehen sie zum Naschen in Ordnung, aber immer! Als Ärztin kann ich das nicht gutheißen, der Mensch braucht eine ausgewogene Ernährung, . . ." - „Das wird sicher eine interessante Fahrt!", murmelte Mulder und fuhr los - „Das habe ich gehört!" - „Ach ja, ich hätte es überhört. Muss an ihrer guten Ernährung liegen, das soll gut für die Ohren sein!" - „Muuulder, machen sie sich nicht über mich lustig!" - „Was wollen sie tun sich scheiden lassen?!" - „Keine schlechte Idee, was meinen sie müssten sie mir zahlen, nachdem sie mich 6 Jahre lang so gequält haben?" - „Sie werden doch schon vom FBI dafür bezahlt das sie mich ertragen!" - „Das reicht noch lange nicht, sie plündern schließlich auch meinen Kühlschrank, wissen sie eigentlich was sie für kosten machen! Mein Hund war sehr viel pflegeleichter." - „Sie reden doch von besserer Ernährung." - „Aber doch nicht aus meinem Kühlschrank." - „Die fünf Minuten Ehe haben mir genügt! Sie haben mich in den Selbstmord getrieben!!", jammerte Mulder filmreif und stieg aufs Gaspedal, als hätte er es ernst gemeint.   
  
„Scully?", Mulder drehte sich nach seiner Partnerin um, diese war, nachdem sie eine viertel Stunde geübt hatten sich wie ein Ehepaar zu streiten, einfach eingeschlafen - „Nächstes mal fahren sie!", meinte Mulder neidisch - „Kein Widerspruch? Dann ist es ja abgemacht!" - „Hm? Haben sie was gesagt?" - „Nichts, lassen sie sich nicht von meinen Selbstgesprächen stören! Schöne Träume." - „Ihnen auch!" - „Bloß nicht, das gäbe einen Autounfall!", doch das hörte Scully schon wieder nicht.   
„Noch eine halbe Stunde Fahrt!", sagte Scully zu sich selbst, sie war aufgewacht und hatte zuallererst auf das nächste Straßenschild und dann auf ihre Armbanduhr gesehen. „Ist eine Fahrt mit mir wirklich so unerträglich? Wenn, können sie gerne wieder einschlafen ich wecke sie ... in genau 29 Minuten von jetzt an."   
„Danke, nein. Ich werde ihnen lieber den Bericht über unseren Fall vorlesen, ich nehme an ihnen war dieser Fall zu fad als das sie führ ihn die Augen angestrengt hätten." - „Oh ja bitte! Ich lasse mir so gerne etwas vorlesen."   
  
Es sah etwa so aus, da war ein erschossener Mann, verdächtigt wurde seine Frau, diese hatte zwar schon einmal gestanden, behauptete nun aber es wäre der Hausbesitzer gewesen.   
  
„Wieso beschäftigt sich das FBI damit?!", beschwerte Mulder sich schon wieder - „Wieso beschäftigt sich das FBI mit angeblichen UFO-Landungen, Vampiren, Hausgeistern, Seemonstern, Woodooflüchen, Killerinsekten und . . ." - „Stopp, stopp, stopp!! Ich hab's kapiert!" - „Nun die wirkliche Erklärung ist das diese Frau da wohl irgendwelche Beziehungen hat, die ihr helfen.", lenkte Scully ein - „All zu großartig dürften diese Beziehungen auch nicht sein, sonst hätten sie nicht UNS geschickt!", Scully überhörte ihn absichtlich und fuhr fort „Der Plan sieht so aus das wir dort einziehen und diesen Hausbesitzer . . ." - „ . . .soweit treiben, das er uns erschießen will?! Das dürfte mir nicht schwer fallen." - „Das glaube ich ihnen! Ich verstehe allerdings genauso wenig wie sie warum wir wegen einem so simplen Fall Ehepaar spielen sollen." - „Vielleicht hatten sie recht und Skinner ist es der daran gefallen gefunden hat." - „Unwahrscheinlich, wahrscheinlich war dem Hausbesitzer ein Paar am liebsten." - „Doppelter Spaß wenn er mal wieder ohne Motiv auf Mieterjagd geht!" - „Muulder!"   
„Wollen wir erst unsere neue Wohnung betrachten, oder der Verdächtigen einen Besuch abstatten?", fragte Scully - „Wohnt sie etwa nicht mehr dort?" - „Mulder, das ist doch wohl nicht ernst gemeint! Sie wohnt natürlich nicht mehr dort, sie hat ausgesagt der Hausbesitzer hätte sie erschießen wollen, es wäre wohl sehr überzeugend wenn sie immer noch dort wohnen würde." - „Na dann besuchen wir sie erst mal." Scully warf einen Blick auf die Karte - „Links.", kommandierte sie und erklärte dann - „Sie bestand darauf in Schutzhaft genommen zu werden, da ihr hier aber niemand ernsthaft glaubt, wurde sie komfortabel im Gefängnis untergebracht. Natürlich nur vorübergehend." - „Nett, ihre „Beziehungen" zum FBI scheinen ja wirklich miserabel zu sein!" - „Nun, offensichtlich fühlt sie sich im Gefängnis sowieso am sichersten.", meinte Scully - „Offensichtlich? Haben sie denn mit ihr gesprochen?" - „Nein, aber wenn das FBI in einem Fall wie diesem ermittelt, ist es ziemlich merkwürdig das die Frau nicht in einem gutbewachtem Hotel untergebracht ist." - „Merkwürdig? Das klingt doch schon viel eher nach einem Fall für mich." - „Freuen sie sich mal nicht zu früh, ich habe Skinner versprochen auf sie zu achten." - „Auf mich achten?" - „Sie an der Suche nach paranormalem zu hindern!" - „Dafür wurden sie doch eingestellt, aber mal ganz ehrlich, daran sind sie schon immer gescheitert." - „Diesmal nicht!", meinte Scully überzeugend - „Kann ich es wagen ihnen die Zeugenbefragung zu überlassen?" - „Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben das ich die Frau auf Vampirzähne prüfe.", scherzte Mulder - „Solange sie ihr keinen Pfahl in die Brust bohren." - „Schade, ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut! Was machen sie den derweil?" - „Ich sehe mir den Verstorbenen an." - „Vergessen sie nicht nach grünem Schleim zu suchen!" - „Nach was?" - „Grüner Schleim, lassen alle außerirdischen Hausbesitzer an ihren Opfern zurück! Ein Indiz das die meisten Ärzte einfach übersehen.", erklärte Mulder grinsend - „Natürlich! Ich werde daran denken."   
  
„Shirley Green?" - „Ja?" - "Ich und meine Frau ziehen in das Haus in dem sie wohnten, ich habe daher darum gebeten mit ihnen reden zu dürfen, denn etwas Angst macht uns diese Geschichte ja doch.", die Frau musterte ihn, schien sich aber nicht zu wundern, das er so einfach zu ihr ins Gefängnis gekommen war. „Ich würde gern wissen", fing Mulder an, da die Frau ihn ansah als wüsste sie nicht recht was er hören wollte - „Sie haben doch zuerst selbst den Mord gestanden, wieso?" - „Ich. Ich stand unter Schock und in gewisser Weise halte ich mich immer noch für schuldig. Er zielte nämlich eigentlich auf mich aber. . .", Sie schluchzte und bat um ein Taschentuch, Mulder war sich nicht sicher ob solches Schluchzen noch echt sein konnte, aber sie schien wirklich hysterisch zu sein - „W ...würden sie sich nicht auch schuldig fühlen wenn . . .wenn jemand auf sie schießt und ihre Frau würde sich vor sie werfen.", sie sah ihn fragend an als erwarte sie eine Zustimmung das ihr Mordgeständnis richtig gewesen war. Mulder sah betreten auf den Boden und war sich plötzlich absolut sicher das sie unschuldig war - „Sie haben keine Ahnung wieso er auf sie schießen wollte? Ich meine was sollten ich und meine Frau denn vermeiden wenn wir einziehen." Die Frau sah ihn verwundert an - „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung, was meinen sie denn, glauben sie er fand unsere Türmatte unpassend und beschloss daher uns zu erschießen!? Wir haben immer die Miete bezahlt, keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gemacht, eigentlich kannten wir den Mann kaum." Mulder nickte - „Danke. Ich denke ich gehe jetzt."   
  
Nun saß Scully hinterm Steuer, sie blickte konzentriert auf die Straße und wartete, sie kannte Mulder gut , wahrscheinlich besser als er sich selbst kannte und als er nun so neben ihr saß und grübelte, war ihr sofort klar, das er etwas richtig wichtiges auf dem Herzen hatte, so hatte sie beschlossen kein belangloses Gespräch anzufangen, sondern einfach zu warten bis Mulder zu reden anfing.   
Als Mulder dann den Kopf hob und mit dem was ihn bedrückte rausrückte, überraschte er Scully mal wieder völlig: "Scully", fragte er und wendete ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu - "...würden sie sich vor mich werfen wenn jemand auf mich schießen würde?" Scully war erschüttert, doch da sie schon lange mit Mulder zusammenarbeitete und wusste, das von ihm immer nur das Unerwartete zu erwarten war, antwortete sie kühl und fast so als hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass das einmal kommen musste. Kurz wandte sie das Gesicht von der Fahrbahn ab und antwortete: "Mulder ich würde denjenigen erschießen der auf sie zielt."   
Mulder war jedoch längst nicht zufrieden: "Was wenn es dazu zu spät wäre?" Scully wurde langsamer, als hätte sie vor stehen zu bleiben und ihn aus dem Auto zu schmeißen. Ein zweites mal wendete sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und als sie schon längst wieder durch die Scheibe hinaus auf die Straße starrte, spürte Mulder ihren Blick immer noch auf sich ruhen. "Mulder, haben Sie vor Selbstmord zu begehen, oder was? Ich meine würden sie sich vor mich werfen?!" Mulder sah ein das sie versuchte es ins lächerliche zu ziehen, doch es ging nicht, er wollte eine Antwort. Inzwischen waren sie fast angekommen.   
"Doch Scully, ich glaube ich müsste es tun, ich hoffe ich würde den Mut dazu aufbringen."   
Fast klang es so als würde Mulder das selbe von Scully erwarten, doch Scully wusste das Mulder eben genau das Gegenteil von ihr hören wollte.   
Sie waren an ihrem Ziel angekommen, es herrschte völlige Stille während sie parkte, dann wandte sie sich ein drittes und letztes Mal ihrem Partner zu: "Das wäre nicht mutig Mulder, das wäre dumm, vielleicht sollte ich mich versetzen lassen, jetzt da ich das weiß!"   
Der grübelnde Ausdruck aus Mulders Gesicht wich und schmunzelnd meinte er: "Da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen!", Scully drehte ihr Gesicht vehement in eine andere Richtung: "Wieso, weil ich sie für dumm halte, oder weil ich mich versetzen lassen will?" - "Weil Sie's nicht tun würden." - "Mulder, ich will ihr Weltbild nicht zerstören, aber hin und wider handle auch ich dumm!", damit beendete Scully das Gespräch, stieg aus dem Wagen und lies Mulder, ausnahmsweise sprachlos, zurück.   
  
Mulder war noch etwas sitzen geblieben und als er gerade im Begriff war seiner Partnerin zu folgen, sah er sie wütend wieder zurückkommen, sie öffnete die Autotür auf seiner Seite und drückte ihm einen Schlüssel in die Hand - „Wir haben eine Wohnung.", erklärte sie und das klang eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm - „Aber sie steht leer. Keine Möbel - Kein Bett - Es ist Abends und wir haben die Wahl zwischen einer leeren Wohnung, deren krimineller Besitzer sie vorsorglichst nicht geheizt hat und diesem Wagen!!", schimpfte Scully und holte gleichzeitig das Handy aus ihrer Tasche um sich beim FBI nach den fehlenden Möbeln zu erkundigen.   
„Morgen", seufzte Scully und ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen - „Die haben irgendwie Mist gebaut, wir bekommen die Möbel erst Morgen.", jammerte sie - „Was jetzt?", erkundigte sich Mulder - „Unser Verdächtiger hat mir vorhin erklärt das wir mit den Hotels sicher kein Glück mehr haben würden." - „Und hat er ihnen auch irgendeinen produktiven Ratschlag gegeben?" - „Nein, meinen Sie dafür kann man ihn verhaften?" - „Ich befürchte nicht, aber so ein Auto ist doch eigentlich ganz gemütlich." - „Finden sie das wirklich?!", fragte Scully ungläubig - „Nun sie haben doch die ganze Fahrt lang ganz wunderbar geschlummert, ich finde sie haben gar keinen Grund sich zu beschweren und wenn es sie tröstet, sie hätten das Bett sowieso nicht bekommen." - „Ja, das ist irgendwie tröstend.", meinte Scully - „Und es erinnert mich daran das sie heute fürs Essen zuständig sind!" - „Darf ich den Wagen nehmen?" - „Wieso denn nicht.", stimmte Scully zu und stieg aus dem Wagen um mit ihm Platz zu tauschen.   
  
"Bon Appetit!", meinte Mulder und reichte ihr die Tüte - "Hamburger.", stellte Scully naserümpfend fest - "Auf die Gefahr hin das ihre Kritik meine Karriere als Küchenchef ruinieren wird, wage ich es ihnen dazu eine Tüte Pommes zu servieren und als Nachspeise mit Sonnenblumenkernen zu trumpfen." Mulder grinste und setzte sich wieder zu ihr ins Auto - "Stellen sie sich einfach vor wir müssten dieses Haus da gegenüber überwachen, das macht so eine Nacht im Auto gleich viel spannender! Was haben sie eigentlich bei der Autopsie von unserem Mordopfer heraus gefunden?", fragte Mulder und biss herzhaft in seinen Hamburger - "Tot durch erschießen. Kein grüner Schleim, kein Gift, keine Abnormalitäten, kein blauer Fleck, kein Garnichts. Ich wage zu behaupten das es interessanter wäre diesen Hamburger aufzuschneiden." - "Ihre gute Laune ist mal wieder nicht zu übersehen. Obwohl, ich muss ihnen zustimmen, die wahre Zusammensetzung von so einem Hamburger herauszufinden, das muss wirklich ziemlich interessant sein.", bei diesen Worten fixierte er den Blick auf ihren Hamburger, Scully musterte ihr Essen ebenso skeptisch und schob es dann wieder zurück in die Tüte und öffnete die Autotür - "Wohin wollen sie denn?" - "Kleiner Spaziergang, ich sehe mal ob ich eine Taube erledigen kann, da weiß man wenigstens woran man ist."   
  
Scully war eigentlich ganz ohne Ziel los spaziert, dann jedoch zurück zu dem Haus gegangen in das sie und Mulder morgen einziehen würden, sie umrundete das Gebäude zweimal und blieb dann unschlüssig stehen, sie sah an der Hauswand hoch und zählte die Fenster, in den Fenstern die ihrer Meinung nach zu der leerstehenden Wohnung gehörten die sie beziehen würden brannte noch Licht. Es musste wohl ein Irrtum sein, wahrscheinlich war es doch der dritte Stock in dem die Wohnung lag, sie drehte sich um und wollte wieder zurück zum Auto, da blieb ihr vor Schreck das Herz stehen - Boris Green - am Ende der Straße stand eine Gestalt, sie leuchtete aus der Dunkelheit heraus als stünde sie unter einer Straßenlaterne und streckte den Arm nach ihr aus.   
  
Mulder sah auf die Uhr und lehnte sich vor um durch die Autoscheibe nach seiner Partnerin Ausschau zuhalten, doch sie war nirgends zu sehen. Er griff nach ihrer Pommestüte und fischte ein Pommes heraus, doch es war schon lange kalt, er legte die Tüte zurück auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg aus dem Wagen.   
"Darf ich mich ihnen anschließen?" Scully fuhr hoch als hätte sie einen Schuss gehört - "Alles in Ordnung, ich wollte nur sehen wo sie bleiben?", entschuldigte Mulder sich für sein auftauchen. Scully starrte ihn an als hätte sie ihn noch nie gesehen dann drehte sie sich wieder um und suchte die Straße nach der Gestalt ab - "Er ist weg.", flüsterte sie und sah ihren Partner völlig verzweifelt an - "Wer ist weg?" - "Boris Green" - "Aus dem Leichenschauhaus?" - "Er. . .er stand gerade eben noch dort und starrte mich an.", Scully deutete unbestimmt die Straße entlang, bevor Mulder noch etwas erwidern konnte fuhr sie fort - "War die Straßenlaterne schon aus als sie kamen?" - "Ja.", Mulder sah Scully leicht besorgt, fragend an - "Welche Wohnung haben wir? Dritter Stock, nicht wahr?", fragte Scully hastig - "Zweiter Stock.", antwortete Mulder wahrheitsgemäß - "Warum ist dann das Licht an im zweiten Stock?", fragte Scully hysterisch. Mulder sah nach oben - "Ist es nicht.", er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter "Am besten wir gehen erst mal zurück zum Auto." - "Mulder! Seit Jahren lausche ich ihrem Wahnsinn, und nun tun sie so als wäre ich unzurechnungsfähig!", Scully hatte wieder zu ihrer Stimme gefunden, resolut schüttelte sie seinen Arm ab und funkelte ihn böse an. "Sind sie sicher das es Green war?" - "Mulder, es war ein Kopfschuss und ich habe die Autopsie durchgeführt, ich kenne sein Gesicht, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher das es derselbe Mann war, den ich einige Stunden zuvor eindeutig für tot hielt!" - "Vielleicht hatte er einen Zwillingsbruder?", versuchte Mulder ausnahmsweise die logische Seite zu vertreten.   
"Wieso sollte der hier Nachts aus dem nichts auftauchen, mich kurz anstarren und dann verschwinden?", Scully sah ihren Partner kritisch an und drehte sich dann noch mal hoffnungsvoll nach der Stelle wo der Tote erschienen war, sie atmete tief durch und sah Mulder müde an "Entschuldigung. Sie haben recht, wir sollten zurück zum Wagen.", seufzte sie.   
  
"Wissen sie, Sie und ihre X Akten Sie haben etwas von "Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb".", meinte Scully ärgerlich an Mulder gewandt - "In ihrer Gegenwart werden ständig Verwandte und Bekannte umgebracht. Mit ihnen ist es dasselbe nur das in ihrer Gegenwart ständig Geister, Aliens, Monster und ähnliches auftauchen." - "Jetzt werden sie aber fies, ich habe hier nichts außergewöhnliches entdeckt, sie haben mir eben erklärt sie hätten einen Toten auf der Straße stehen sehen, und wenn ich sie wörtlich zitieren darf :"Mulder! Seit Jahren lausche ich ihrem Wahnsinn, und nun tun sie so als wäre ich unzurechnungsfähig!" Sie wollten das ich ihnen glaube, also diesmal liegt es wirklich bei ihnen, entweder sie bleiben dabei das sie Green gesehen haben, dann tippe ich auf einen Geist, der sich an seinem Mörder rächen will und der sie vor ihm zu warnen versucht hat. Oder Sie erklären mir das sie völlig hysterisch, etwas zu Phantasievoll, jemanden dort stehen haben sehen und nur annahmen das es Green wäre, dann glaube ich ihnen ebenfalls und wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht.", Mulder sah Scully erwartungsvoll an - "Ich", Scully schluckte - "Ich denke ich war hysterisch und etwas zu phantasievoll.", sagte sie monoton - "Dann empfehle ich ihnen mal wieder auszuschlafen!!" meinte Mulder freundlich und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.   
  


Tag2

  
Scully wurde von ihrem läutenden Handy geweckt, sie drehte sich, immer noch im Schlaf, um und hob schnell ab, um Mulder nicht zu wecken.   
"Agent Scully, die Möbel sind jetzt da." - "Oh Danke, fast pünktlich."   
Scully steckte ihr Handy weg und sah nach Mulder, nachdem er gestern wie versprochen für Essen gesorgt hatte, hatte sie ihm, wenn schon nicht das Bett, wenigstens den Beifahrersitz überlassen, für mehr Fußfreiheit. Mulder lies ein lautes Schnarchen hören, der Anruf schien ihn nicht geweckt zu haben - "Ins Bett tragen werde ich sie nicht, aber während der Fahrt können sie ja noch schlafen."   
"Wohin geht die Fahrt?", Mulder sah sie verschlafen an und streckte sich ausgiebig - "Die Möbelpacker stehen vorm Haus, mal sehen wie viel Geschmack uns das FBI angedichtet hat." - "Hauptsache wir bekommen ein Bett." - "Da haben sie recht, ob das nun aus Holz ist oder aus rosa Plastik ist eigentlich ziemlich egal.", Scully parkte den Wagen direkt vor dem Haus und Mulder rieb sich noch mal die Augen, er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, unternahm aber gar nicht erst den Versuch seine Haare in einen anderen Zustand zu bringen..   
"Das ist doch ganz passabel.", meinte Scully und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen - "Was machen wir jetzt?" - "Frühstücken!", schlug Mulder vor - "Jetzt sind sie wieder dran Scully. Und danach können wir an die Arbeit gehen, ich könnte zu unserem Mörder gehen und mich wegen irgendwas beschweren." - "Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee, ich hätte auch schon etwas über das sie sich beschweren könnten - Wir haben kein Wasser!", Scully drehte demonstrativ am Wasserhahn herum, sie kam zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer und lies sich neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen - "Ich glaube wir sind vom Pech verfolgt!" - "Nicht doch Scully! Rein wissenschaftlich gesehen gibt es so was nicht, das ist Zufall, reiner Zufall. . ." - ". . .oder Teil einer riesigen Verschwörung gegen uns!", fuhr Scully fort - "Sie müssen in Betracht ziehen, wie vielen Aliens es zu gute käme, wenn wir verdursten!", Scully grinste ihren Partner an - "Also los, Sie dürfen sich beschweren gehen.", sagte sie großzügig und schubste Mulder vom Sofa.   
"Ihr Mann meinte der Wasserhahn in der Küche funktioniert nicht?", Scully stand auf und ging dem Mann nach der ohne zu fragen in die Küche schritt - "Funktioniert doch einwandfrei!", irritiert drehte er an dem Wasserhahn, und Scully musste feststellen das der Wasserhahn nun plötzlich doch fließend Wasser lieferte - "Äh, ja, eben hat er noch nicht funktioniert.", meinte sie verunsichert - "Wissen sie wo mein Mann hin ist nachdem er sie geholt hatte?", beide drehten sich nach der Wohnungstür um, die immer noch offen stand - "Einen Wasserhahn müsste man bedienen können! Keine Ahnung wo er hin ist!", keppelte der Mann und ging wieder, dabei lies er die Tür ein zweites mal einfach offen, Scully schüttelte gleichermaßen verwirrt, wie verärgert den Kopf und schloss die Tür wieder.   
"Mulder! Wo waren sie denn?" - "Psst, nicht Mulder!!!! Wir ermitteln verdeckt, da können sie mich doch nicht bei meinem Namen nennen! Und Siezen sollten wir uns auch nicht!" - "Entschuldige 007, peinlich, peinlich, aber ich habe es soeben vollbracht den Namen meines Ehemannes zu vergessen.", machte Scully sich über ihn lustig - "Clark.", half Mulder ihr auf die Sprünge - "Clark! Clark Cent?? Ich wusste gar nicht wie tiefgehend die Störungen sind die der Name Fox bei ihnen hinterlassen hat! Aber es freut mich das sie sich nicht für Ken entschieden haben.", Scully brach in ein Lachen über ihren eigenen Scherz aus, Mulder überlegte kurz ob er ihr nun böse sein sollte, dann beschloss er sich ihr lieber anzuschließen - "Ken hat mir ja ganz gut gefallen, aber nachdem Sie Spielverderberin sich nicht Barbie nennen wollten . . .", ging er auf ihren Scherz ein - "Du!", meinte Scully immer noch lachend - "Hm?" - "Du, du Spielverderberin! Wir wollten uns duzen!" - "Oh, das ist eine ziemliche Umstellung! Aber was sein muss, muss sein; wenn wir schon alle Förmlichkeit weglassen, können sie das Clark auch durch Superman ersetzen!", meinte Mulder und stellte die Tasche die er mit gebracht hatte in der Küche ab, Scully erhob sich von ihrem Platz - "Mulder-Superman, oder was auch immer, solange wir alleine sind bin ich für das altgewöhnte Siezen, irgendwie hab ich mich schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt!" - "Schade, das hab ich nun davon das ich dich darum gebeten habe mich nicht Fox zu nennen!" - "Das haben sie davon, nun müssen sie auf Superman verzichten!", meinte Scully mitleidig und lugte neugierig in die mitgebrachte Tüte - "Mmmh! Frische Semmeln!" - "Und alles was das Herz begehrt, wenn wir jetzt auch noch Wasser hätten, könnte das ein ganz nettes Frühstück werden.", sagte Mulder stolz - "Wir haben Wasser.",. erklärte Scully gutgelaunt und startete gleich den Versuch, ihm dieses Wasser vorzuführen - "Scheint irgendein Trick dabei zu sein, den ich nicht kapiere.", stellte sie leicht ärgerlich fest, den das Kunststück gelang ihr schon wieder nicht - "Also Scully, nach 6 Jahren habe ich endlich eine Schwäche an ihnen Gefunden! Mir ist bisher nie aufgefallen, das sie keinen Wasserhahn betätigen können! Mein Kompliment, dafür riechen sie gar nicht so schlecht.", meinte Mulder immer noch scherzhaft, freundlich und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, der bei ihm einwandfrei funktionierte - "Ich würde das für einen Streich eines Hausgeistes halten, wenn . . .Wenn sie mir nicht gestern geschworen hätten das sie hysterisch und mit etwas zuviel Phantasie gesegnet wären.", Mulder sah seine Partnerin an, als hoffe er eine Zustimmung oder zumindest eine Erlaubnis zum Thema X Akten, doch Scully war fest entschlossen diesen Fall auf einfachstem Wege zu lösen - "Ich hoffe nur die Dusche ist mir freundlicher gesinnt.", meinte Sie und wandte sich der Tasche zu um sie auszupacken - "Oh, wenn nicht, kann ich ihnen gerne behilflich sein!"   
  
"Nun ist schon wieder ein Tag vergangen, und wir haben schon wieder nichts erreicht!", keifte Scully enttäuscht - "Wir kennen jetzt all unsere Nachbarn, und zwar nicht nur die Menschlichen, sondern auch den Pudel, der schon seit langem Angst vor Mrs. Green hatte! Das ist doch was, oder? Meinen sie wirklich das lässt sich gegen Shirley Green verwenden?" - "Mulder! Natürlich lässt sich Pudelinstinkt nicht verwenden, das ist noch nicht mal annährend ein Beweis dafür das jemand ein Mörder ist, damit wollte ich die Besitzerin nur abwimmeln, bevor ich selbst morde!", Scully rieb sich die Stirn als bereite ihr die bloßen Erinnerung starke Kopfschmerzen, als sie nach einer Weile immer noch nicht die Hand von ihrer Stirn löste, erkannte Mulder das sie gleichzeitig stur gegen die Wand starrte, noch bevor er fragen konnte, antwortete Scully - "Mulder, sehen Sie auch was ich sehe?" - "Kommt darauf an was sie sehen, in ihrer Richtung sehe ich nur eine Wand. Sehen sie etwa mehr?" - "Nein!", Scully schüttelte, sich selbst überzeugend, den Kopf - "Nein, ich bekomme nur irgendwie das Bild von Boris Green nicht aus dem Kopf."   
  
"Scheint als hätten sie den dreh raus." - "Ja die Dusche ist anscheinend nicht mit einer Scully-Sperre belegt.", bestätigte Scully, sie rieb sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare und setzte sich neben Mulder aufs Sofa - "Was meinen sie, wie lange werden wir hier wohnen müssen bis das FBI von diesem merkwürdigen Fall ablässt?", fragte sie und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Mulder drehte den Fernseher ab, er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht "Vielleicht wusste Skinner das wir es mit einem Geist zu tun kriegen.", meinte er - "Mulder! Es gibt keinen Geist und nun räumen sie mein Bett! Gute Nacht." - "Ihr Bett??" - "Klar doch, ich nehme das Sofa wie abgemacht." - "Ich überlasse ihnen gerne das Bett.", meinte Mulder der keine Lust hatte noch mal aufzustehen - "Lassen sie diese Höflichkeit, ich neige nämlich dazu solche Angebote unhöflicher Weise anzunehmen." - "Na dann. Gut Nacht Scully." Mulder erhob sich verschlafen "Ach und zu dem Geist ..." - "Nacht Mulder, es gibt keinen Geist." - "Ich glaube ihnen Scully, vielleicht sollten sie sich selbst mehr glauben." Scully biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog es vor so zu tun als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört.   
  
"Mulder sind sie das?", Scully lauschte aber außer dem Geräusche des laufenden Wasserhahns hörte sie nichts, sie stand auf und griff nach ihrer Waffe. In der Küche war das Licht angedreht, der Wasserhahn lief aber niemand war da. Scully sah sich übertrieben panisch um, aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung war, sie fegte herum, es war ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Scully lies die Waffe sinken und rieb sich den Nasenrücken, die Küchenuhr zeigte 01: 30 Uhr an, Scully riss sich zusammen und ging auf den Wasserhahn zu um ihn abzudrehen und dem Spuk ein Ende zu machen, doch kurz bevor ihre Hand ihn erreichte traf ein Strahl Wasser mitten in ihr Gesicht, instinktiv drehte sie den Kopf weg und trat einen Meter zurück, das Wasser spritzte in ihre Richtung als hielte jemand den Daumen direkt an den Wasserhahn, Scully hob die Waffe wieder, wusste allerdings nicht soorecht worauf sie schießen könnte "Ich sagte doch das da was kaputt ist", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst und ging auf das spritzende Wasser zu, nachdem sie das Wasser abgedreht hatte drehte sie sich wieder nach ihrem Spiegelbild um, ihr Pyjama war klatschnass geworden, ein erleichtertes Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht - Wundersam wie so ein Wasserhahn spinnen kann - dachte sie, als ein Licht im Spiegel auftauchte, es wurde immer heller und heller und wieder glaubte Scully Boris Green zu sehen.   
  
"Mulder? Sind sie wach??", Scully öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, in der Tür blieb sie stehen und wartete auf Antwort - "Jetzt ja! Was ist?" - "Sie hatten recht, wir haben es mit einem Geist zu tun.", Mulder hob im dunkeln den Kopf und sah sich um - "Hat ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt das sie ziemlich kompliziert sind? Den ganzen Tag stichelte ich sie damit sie endlich die Wahrheit sagen und jetzt um ...", er drehte sich nach den roten Ziffern seines Radioweckers - "... und jetzt um Zwei Uhr erzählen sie mir was ich schon längst wusste!" er schüttelte den Kopf und wühlte sich wieder in seinen Polster - "Pech gehabt, jetzt will ich's nicht mehr wissen!" Scully stand immer noch ziemlich unbeholfen in der Tür - "Ich hab Zeit verloren! Zehn Minuten, wenn nicht mehr." - "Scully, nett das sie plötzlich so zu den X Akten stehen, aber das mit dem Zeit verlieren ist wieder eine andere Geschichte. Das waren Ufo Landungen, keine Hausgeister!", nuschelte Mulder in den Polster hinein - "Mulder, ich meine es ernst, ich rede nicht von Vorgesternabend sondern von gerade eben!!", Mulder hob den Kopf erneut - "Sie sind ja klatschnass!", stellte er verwundert fest.   
  
"Und dann?", Mulder reichte seiner Partnerin eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich neben sie - "Green tauchte im Spiegel auf, die Küche wurde von Licht aufgelöst bis ich nur mehr mich im Spiegel sehen konnte und dann stand er plötzlich hinter mir . . . und dann weiß ich nicht mehr was passierte." - "Entschuldige, ich war ziemlich unmöglich hm?" - "Nennen wir es müde. Aber mal ehrlich, das klingt doch völlig absurd, vielleicht bin ich nur umgekippt und der Rest ist erträumt." - "Glaube ich nicht, er will sie warnen, warum gerade Sie und wovor wohl?" - "Völlig hysterisch und mit zu viel Phantasie gesegnet!", murmelte Scully in ihre Tasse - "Wir sollten wieder schlafen gehen." schlug sie vor. "Schlafen gehen?", Mulder klang richtig empört "Sie sehen ja ich verschlafe so ziemlich alles, was wenn er wieder kommt?!" - Scully sah Mulder belustigt über den Rand ihrer Tasse an, nachdem er sich nun so sorgte, hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und war nur mehr müde - "Mulder, wenn sie Angst haben sie könnten was verpassen, das nächste mal schrei ich laut nach ihnen. Es ist ja nichts passiert, allerdings sollten wir vielleicht den Hauptwasserhahn abdrehen, dann ist auch die Überschwemmungsgefahr gebannt." - "Aber" - "Das mit dem Hauptwasserhahn war ein Witz, keine nächtlichen Aktionen, Mulder ich hätte sie gar nicht wecken sollen. Über den Geist können wir morgen diskutieren, im Moment will ich nur raus aus den nassen Sachen und schlafen.", Scully wickelte sich aus der Decke und stand auf - "Er warnt das nächste Opfer!", rief Mulder völlig unvermittelt - "Vor wem vor Mr. Kelt, oder vor seiner Frau?" - "Es muss der Hausbesitzer sein, Sie hat kaum die Möglichkeit zu morden." - "Nun bräuchten wir ja nur mehr einen Beweis, meinen sie ich werde noch diese Nacht umgebracht? Wenn nicht würd ich jetzt gerne schlafen gehen." - Mulder seufzte - "Gerade noch stammelten sie was von "Zeit verloren" und schon klingen sie wieder sarkastisch wie eh und je und tun so als wär wie immer ich derjenige der hier Gespenster sieht, sie sollten das alles nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen." Scully sah ihn auffordernd an und deutete auf ihr nasses Gewand - "Ist ja gut, ich geh schon!", als Mulder im Schlafzimmer verschwand stand Scully da und sah zu wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss, als hätte er den Lichtschalter betätigt, mit einem "zzt" fiel der Strom aus - "Mulder?" - "Jepp?" - "Eingewilligt, sie dürfen die Ghost busters alarmieren!"   
  
"Es ist doch schon morgens, es wird sowieso bald hell, ich seh mir das an wenn ich ausgeschlafen hab!", tröstete Kelt, Mulder wollte noch fragen ob er ihm wenigstens verraten könnte wo sich der Sicherungskasten befand aber die Tür schlug vor seiner Nase zu.   
"Scully?", rief Mulder ins Dunkel hinein, vom Treppenhaus viel etwas Licht in den Raum, Mulder drehte sich wie zum Abschied noch mal in der Wohnungstür um und machte sie dann hinter sich zu - "Scully?!" Mulder knipste seine Taschenlampe an und betrat eiligst das stockdunkle Wohnzimmer, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand offen, ein leichter Lichtschimmer kam ihm entgegen - "Scully?", wiederholte er leise ein drittes mal und leuchtete auf sein Bett, dort lag Scully in einem trockenem Nachtgewand und schlief seligst, neben ihr auf dem Nachtkästchen stand ihre Taschenlampe und leuchtete schwach an die Decke - "Sie haben mich vielleicht erschreckt! Ich nehme an sie haben ihr Sofa im dunkeln nicht gefunden?!" Scully schlief tief und fest, Mulder leuchtete nachdenklich noch mal in Richtung Wohnzimmer - "Dann find ich es aber auch nicht", er zog die Bettdecke unter seiner Partnerin weg und deckte sie beide zu.   
"Mulder, was tun sie hier?" - "Ich überwache das sie keine Geister mehr stören.", Mulder sah die neben sich liegende Scully überzeugend an - "Na gut ich gestehe ich schlafe hier." - "Ich bin wohl hier eingeschlafen? Das hatte ich wirklich nicht vor!", zu Mulders Überraschung sah Scully richtig entschuldigend drein - "Scully sie wissen "I want to belive", aber das kauf ich ihnen nicht ab, das war vorsätzlicher Diebstahl!", Scully grinste - "Aber sie haben es sich ja nicht gefallen lassen" stellte sie fest - "Ist doch ein Doppelbett, geht sich wunderbar aus!", kommentierte Mulder und drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu um weiter zu schlafen - "Wo Sie Recht haben haben Sie Recht.", akzeptierte Scully und kuschelte sich ebenfalls wieder ins Bett.   
  


Tag3

"Morgen, Mulder!" - "Morgen.", Mulder blinzelte Scully, verschlafen und überrascht von so viel Frohsinn, verschlafen an - "Morgen!", wiederholte Scully - "Ich dachte heute bin ich dran mit Frühstück, Hunger?", sie deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch - "Nur für Kaffe müssen sie selber sorgen, Sie wissen ja ich und der Wasserhahn . . ." Mulder tapste dem Tisch entgegen an dem seine Partnerin saß und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin - "Was meinen Sie, wie lang könnte das noch dauern?", plapperte Scully munter weiter, diese Frage hatte sie schon gestern gestellt, aber Mulder glaubte inzwischen nicht mehr an Skinners Gutherzigkeit - "Wochen, Monate Jahre!", murmelte er - "Skinner wollte uns aus dem Weg räumen und es ist ihm gelungen!", jammerte er weiter - "Klar Mulder und das gestern Nacht, das waren die von Skinner organisierten Spezial-Effekts - Alles nur um uns hier festzuhalten - Eine Riesen Verschwörung.", Scully grinste ihm aufmunternd zu - "Sie haben sich doch bis jetzt nie so über Geister gefreut!", stellte er fest - "Solange wir nicht den Geist sondern Kelt festnehmen, stört es mich nicht, das heißt das mit dem Wasserhahn nervt mich schon, hören sie mir gar nicht zu, ich stehe wahrscheinlich unter Schock." - "Schock?", überlegte Mulder und drehte den Wasserhahn auf um für Kaffe zu sorgen "Ihnen nicht zuhören? Ich hab jetzt schon genug von diesem Fall! Sie nicht auch?" - "Nein.", Scully schüttelte aufrichtig den Kopf - "Gefällt mir, kann ruhig so weitergehen.", Mulder sah sie an als hätte sie endgültig den Verstand verloren - "Ich mach mir Sorgen um Sie! Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen heute nach Mr. Green sehen." - "Wieso?" - "Um sich davon zu überzeugen das er noch da ist, und sicher zu gehen das wirklich er es war, den sie gestern gesehen haben." - "Wenn sie das für notwendig halten!" - "Würd ich meinen, wir wollen ja nicht ewig hier bleiben." - "Auch wahr.", antwortete Scully und erhob sich, Mulder setzte sich mit seinem Kaffee hin und starrte sie nachdenklich an.   
  
  
  
"Mulder!", Scully sah ihren Partner recht verzweifelt an, dieser nickte dem Polizisten zu sie raus zu lassen - "Mulder, können sie mir sagen was ich hier mache?" - "Gegenfrage, können Sie mir sagen was sie vor einer Stunde gemacht haben?" - "Wie spät ist es denn, ich kann mich verschwommen daran erinnern das ich mir die Leiche noch mal angeschaut habe, und dann . . ." - Mulder musterte sie kritisch - ". .sie haben ihn zerstückelt." - "Wen, was?", Scully sah noch verzweifelter drein als sie es getan hatte als ihr bewusst geworden war das sie sich in einer Gefängniszelle befand, Mulder legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter - "Kommen sie erst mal mit raus, dann erzähl ich weiter!", meinte er.   
"Das kann nicht ich gemacht haben!", stotterte Scully und starrte das Bild an das Mulder ihr zeigte - "Die Überwachungskamera ist da anderer Meinung. Aber ich glaube nicht das sie das waren." - "Was nun, ich dachte es steht fest das ich es war." - "Scully, ich habe Skinner erklärt das sie nicht sie selbst waren, genauer gesagt, ich glaube das Green das gemacht hat." - "Green? Und was sagt Skinner dazu." - "Ihm hab ich nur gesagt, das sie nicht sie selbst waren." - "Aber . . ", Scully starrte auf den Boden - " . .ich habe eine Leiche zerstückelt! Ich würde mich an Skinners Stelle sofort entlassen!" - "Aber sie sind nicht an Skinners Stelle, obwohl er ihnen sicher böse ist, schließlich hatten sie ihm versprochen, ausnahmsweise einen ganz normalen Fall, auf ganz normale Weise zu lösen.", Mulder wartete auf ein Kommentar seiner Partnerin doch diese war völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt - "Sie waren das nicht!", versuchte er es noch mal - "Green ist, glaube ich, irgendwie in sie geraten, und als er seine eigene Leiche da liegen sah, zeigte er sich." - "Ich finde das fast noch beunruhigender als die Annahme ich hätte ihn zerstückelt." - "Aber das bedeutet doch wir müssen nur diesen Fall lösen, dann hat er erledigt weswegen er hier ist und verschwindet." - "Ich werde mich in Zukunft bei Filmen wie Caspar richtig fürchten. Woher wissen sie eigentlich das ich gerade ich selbst bin und nicht Green?" - "Nun, das bereitet mir auch Sorgen. Sie dürfen es mir also nicht übel nehmen wenn sie ihre Dienstwaffe erst nach Beendigung des Falls bekommen, das würde Skinner sehr beruhigen." - "Klar, natürlich.", Scully sah wieder vom Boden auf - "Wenn sie wollen geh ich auch gerne wieder ins Gefängnis." - "Wir können wirklich von Glück reden das Sie nicht Skinner sind, sein sie nicht so hart mit sich, und verderben sie mir nicht die Freude, diesmal hat Skinner sich nämlich an mich gewendet und darum gebeten das ich auf sie aufpasse, dieser Rollentausch ist gut für mein Selbstbewusstsein."   
  
"Und was machen wir weiter?", erkundigte sich Scully - "Oh wir haben das Mordopfer hier, damit lässt sich was anfangen. Sie haben mich in keinem anderem Fall so oft gefragt was zu machen ist." - "Lassen sie sich's nicht zu Kopfe steigen - Gefängnis!" - "Ich kann ihnen nicht folgen." - "Sie weiß das ihr Mann noch da ist, deswegen hat sie sich selbst hinter Gitter gebracht, das wollte ich doch auch!" - "Das heißt? - Sie ist doch unsere Mörderin und hatte Angst vor dem Geist?" - "Unsinn, sie hatte Angst er könnte durch sie Rache üben." - "Das hätte ich als nächstes vermutet, aber dann müsste sie doch inzwischen wissen warum er umgebracht wurde." - "Dann müsste ich doch auch inzwischen Kelts Motiv kennen." - "Das Motiv! - Eigentlich ist das dass einzige wonach wir noch suchen können, aber mir fällt wirklich nichts ein." - Zurück zum Thema, was wenn er durch mich Rache übt?" - "Was lässt sich da machen, wenn sie sich jetzt selbst verhaften, dann schlüpft er eben in den Nächstbesten, und das bin, befürchte ich, ich." - "Dann zurück zu dem nicht vorhandenen Motiv und wie wir es am besten finden." - "Sie müssten es kennen, er ist doch hier um zu helfen, denke Ich und dann müsste er es uns verraten." - "Sagen sie das ihm." - "Ich denke das tu ich gerade." - "Mulder, können wir Kelt nicht einfach verhaften und nachhause fahren.", Scully verzog das Gesicht, bei der Erinnerung das irgendein Toter über sie verfügte.   
  
"Mrs. Green, können Sie sich an mich erinnern?" - "Äh, ja, ist das ihre Frau?" - "Nein, FBI, das ist meine Partnerin Agent Dana Scully." - "FBI?" Scully schüttelte ihr die Hand - "Ja, FBI, wir ermitteln in ihrem Fall, wir denken das sie uns vielleicht helfen könnten. . ." - "Er ist hier!", schrie Shirley Green plötzlich auf - "Er ist hier, ich erkenne ihn in ihren Augen!" - "Scully, vielleicht wäre es hilfreich wenn sie draußen warten.", schlug Mulder vor.   
  
"Scully?", Mulder hatte sich leise von hinten angeschlichen, Scully fuhr erschreckt herum, sie war nach draußen gegangen und hatte im Gang unverhofft einen Spiegel entdeckt vor dem Sie nun stand als hätte sie etwas verbrochen - "Stimmt mit meinen Augen irgendwas nicht?", fragte sie zögernd, Mulder grinste - "Ich hab den Geist jedenfalls nicht erkannt, aber Mrs. Green haben sie einen ordentlichen Schreck eingejagt. Ich weiß nicht was Shirley gesehen hat, aber ich kann sie beruhigen, soweit ich mich erinnern kann ist die Augenfarbe noch dieselbe. Bis auf das rote leuchten natürlich.", Mulders grinsen wurde noch breiter als er beobachtete wie seine Partnerin sich noch mal nach dem Spiegel umdrehte um ihn dann mit einem Blick zu strafen der weniger nach Mordopfer als nach Mörder aussah.   
  


Tag 7

  
"Und dann?", Skinner sah erwartungsvoll von Mulder zu Scully - "Von da an wird es komplizierter.", erklärte Scully und wendete sich hilfesuchend an ihren Partner - "Ja, Sir, von dem Zeitpunkt an gehen unsere Berichte auseinander.", stimmte dieser ihr zu - "Komplizierter? Ich bin gespannt, nachdem Agent Scully nun also von einem Geist befallen war und es so ganz und gar an Mordmotiven fehlte wurde also alles noch komplizierter, erzählen sie ruhig, ich habe Zeit.", forderte Skinner auf und es war nicht eindeutig zu sagen ob er schlecht gelaunt war über den Papierkram den ihm seine 2 Lieblingsagenten gebracht hatten oder ob er vielleicht doch eher freudig gespannt war auf das Phantasie Märchen das sie ihm wieder liefern würden. Nochmals lies er seinen Blick wandern um dann zu bestimmen welcher der beiden zuerst mit seiner Version des Falles herausrücken durfte - "Agent Scully, wenn ich richtig verstanden habe hatten sie nachdem Filmriss im Leichenschauhaus noch einmal ein ähnliches Erlebnis, ich würde mich freuen wenn sie mir berichte was um diese Lücken herum vorfiel."   
  
"Sir, ich würde es vorziehen ihnen erst meine Auflösung des Falls vorzulegen." - "Na dann, legen sie los." - "Mrs. Green und Kelt hatten eine Affäre, Kelt hat im betrunkenen Zustand versucht sie zu erschießen weil sie sich nicht von Boris Green scheiden lassen wollte, Boris Green wusste bis zu seinem Ableben nichts von diesem Seitensprung, er ging wohl davon aus das seine Frau ihn liebte was ihn zu der falschen Heldentat bewegte sich vor sie zu werfen und die Kugel abzufangen. Es wiederstrebt mir das zu behaupten, aber ich habe keine plausible Erklärung gefunden und muss ihnen daher berichten das Mr. Green wohl als Geist wieder auftauchte um sich an Kelt und seiner Frau zu rächen." - "Das ist die Auflösung?" - "Ja." - "Ich hätte es für die Geschichte gehalten.", Skinner zog die Augenbrauen hoch und atmete tief durch - "Die Geschichte ist viel, viel länger.", fuhr Mulder dazwischen - "Sie sind nach mir dran.", wies Scully ihn zurecht und berichtete weiter: "Nachdem Mulder Mrs. Green gestanden hatte das wir vom FBI sind, rastete sie völlig aus, sie erzählte ihm das ihr Mann völlig außer Kontrolle geraten wäre und es ratsam wäre mich wegzuschließen, von einem Motiv wollte sie aber immer noch nichts wissen. Nachdem Agent Mulder und ich die Polizeistation verlassen hatte, entschloss sie sich überraschend dazu sich selbst zu entlassen, ich kann es nur vermuten, aber sie ist wohl zu Kelt gefahren und berichtete ihm über die wahre Identität seiner Untermieter ." - "Es könnte aber auch daran liegen das wir gänzlich auf unsere Tarnung und unsere Namen vergaßen.", unterbrach Mulder - "Agent Mulder, ihnen höre ich gleich anschließend zu!", Skinner lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Sessel zurück und forderte Scully auf fortzufahren - "Zwei Tage später ..." - "Zwei Tage?!", diesmal war es Skinner der sie unterbrach - "Was haben sie zwei Tagelang gemacht?! Das Eheleben genossen?", Skinner starrte Scully nun ernsthaft wütend an während Mulder still in sich hinein kicherte, das lachen verging ihm als Skinner sich ihm zuwandte - "Nun Sir, es wäre vielleicht zu erwähnen das Shirley erst einen Tag nach unserer Unterhaltung zu Kelt ging." - "Das erklärt warum die Täter so lange brauchten aber nicht was sie zwei Tage lang gemacht haben. Um dem ein Ende zu bereiten, ich will mir nicht zweimal den selben Fall in ungekürzter Länge anhören, ich schlage vor, Agent Mulder, sie fahren fort." - "Aber ...", Scully hob die Hand als säße sie in der Schule - "Und fassen sie sich kurz.", fuhr Skinner, an Mulder gewandt, fort.   
"Natürlich Sir. Zwei Tage später beschloss Kelt uns umzubringen, auch hier herrscht Mangel an Motiven, besonders da wir ihm ja immer noch nichts anzuhängen hatten. Shirley Green tauchte etwas später auf und an dieser Stelle legten sie eine Art Geständnis ab, ..." - "Ich unterbreche sie ja nur ungern, aber WO tauchte Shirley Green auf?" - "Das war in einer Lagerhalle.", antwortete Mulder als wäre das recht selbstverständlich, Skinner rückte seine Brille zurecht und warf einen Blick auf die, ihm vorliegenden, Berichte der zwei Agenten - "Agent Scully erklärt hier, das es kompliziert wäre zu erklären, unter welchen Umständen sie dort gelandet wären.", las Skinner mit fragendem Unterton vor - "Kompliziert!", wiederholte Mulder - "Hier sind Agent Scully und ich uns ausnahmsweise einig - Kompliziert.", Skinner seufzte erneut - "Kelt und Mrs. Green stritten sich also und legten dabei, sozusagen versehentlich ein Geständnis ab, Shirley war der Meinung er würde alles noch schlimmer machen wenn er nun auch noch zwei FBI Agenten erschoss" - "Wie wahr.", murmelte Skinner und machte sich, zu Gunsten Mrs. Greens, eine Notiz - "Kelt war da anderer Meinung und schoss auf mich ..." - "Was sich hätte verhindern lassen, hätte ich meine Waffe gehabt.", meldete sich Scully wieder zu Wort - "Sie haben es ja auch so verhindert.", meinte Skinner sarkastisch - "An dieser Stelle setzte mein Black out ein!", verteidigte sich Scully - "Aber warum hätte denn Boris Green so gehandelt?", ging Mulder auf ihr Argument ein - "Warum hätte denn ich so gehandelt!", nun war es Mulder der sich seufzend zurücklehnte, Skinner wurde langsam immer wütender - "Wenn sie sich noch erinnern, sie wollten mir erzählen was passiert ist! Also, wer will?" - "Ich!", ertönte es zweistimmig, Skinner rückte seine Brille nochmals nervös zurecht und deutete dann auf Scully - "Nachdem Boris Green den Fall sozusagen gelöst hatte, war es nun an ihm einen zweiten Mord zu verhindern. Agent Mulder stand am Ende des Gangs und sah, bei allem Respekt, ziemlich hilflos zu wie die Kugel auf ihn zukam." - "Was ist denn nun mit dem Blackout.", erinnerte Mulder - "An dieser Stelle kam er.", rettete sich Scully hastig - "Und?", mischte sich Skinner erneut ein - "Agent Scully alias Boris Green, schien den Schuss schon erahnt zu haben bevor er abgefeuert wurde und warf sich dazwischen.", an dieser Stelle brach Skinner in lachen aus, es war ein immer noch verärgertes und völlig verdattertes lachen - "Sie wollen mir also weismachen das die zweite Kugel in Boris Green, die Agent Scully bei ihrer Autopsie übersehen hatte, auf diese Weise ins Leichenschauhaus gelang und zwar Tage nachdem er gestorben war?!", noch einmal sah der assistant Direktor Walter Skinner von einem zum anderen, diesmal erntete er ein einstimmiges Kopfnicken und zwei verschämte Gesichtsausdrücke - "Ok, ich freue mich wie immer eine weitere X Akte durch sie gewonnen zu haben, hiermit sind sie entlassen." - "Danke Sir!", kam es wieder einstimmig und Mulder und Scully verließen das Büro. Skinner schüttelte den Kopf - "Mr. und Mrs. Kent! Dies war der letzte, ich schwöre der allerletzte, Versuch ihnen einen normalen Fall zu geben!"   
  
Ende  
  


© OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  



End file.
